


Ships in the Night

by robinsparkles14



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsparkles14/pseuds/robinsparkles14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He's not yours, Will. I didn't mean for this to happen and I'm sorry, but I can't force myself to lie about this forever.” Scenario in which the boy at the end of AWE is not Will's child. Sparrabeth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

disclaimer: i don't own potc

~Ships in the Night~  
PROLOGUE

Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
trying to prove who's right  
-Ships in the Night, Mat Kearney

~xx~

The feeling of Jack's body against hers was exhilarating.

He was so gentle, and so in control of her and it only made her want him more.

In their rum-soaked minds, nothing was wrong with this. Though Elizabeth knew that somewhere in the back of her mind she had known what they were doing and that she was potentially destroying certain things. It was just very difficult to care when Jack's lips were effortlessly kissing down her neck and his fingers were gliding in and out of her, making her moan.

She missed him so much. She had missed him since that fateful day when her lips first crashed against his, right before she left him for dead. He had been distant after that, and she understood and obliged. Especially since it was easy to predict that as soon as they were alone together something like this was bound to happen.

He pushed his fingers deep into her and she whimpered and moaned before capturing his lips with her own. His tongue instantly found it's way into her mouth and she allowed it to explore hers. She was grinding her hips against his, and she could feel his hardness pressed up against her thigh, which brought her a sort of satisfaction she had not expected.

She reached down between them and cupped him gently through his pants, a gesture which brought on a satisfied growl on his part. He added another finger to her while she went to work on the ties on his pants.

His mouth traveled down her neck as he sucked on the sensitive skin there, making her moan as he slowly and carefully withdrew his fingers. She wanted to please him as well, but everything he did to her was so distracting that it was impossible for her to focus on what she wanted to accomplish. Instead she lay defenseless, allowing him to explore and pleasure her.

She imagined that her neck and lips would smell strongly of rum after this. She could almost feel the tingling of the liquor mixed with his scent dancing across her skin.

Jack always smelled strongly of seawater and something else that was musky and very alluring. When he got up close to her, like he used to before she betrayed him, resistance was a difficult thing, clearly for both of them.

She finally managed to get the ties she had been so desperately fumbling with loose, and he wasted no time. He lifted his face from her neck and his eyes met hers for a very brief moment. She could see herself just vaguely reflected in his eyes and what she saw was positively radiant. She had never felt so attractive in all her life. No one else had loved her this way: so gently and passionately that it was almost difficult to believe it was a reality, even if it would be quite difficult to remember later. And Jack—she had never seen his eyes so clearly before. He seemed completely lost in his movements and yet when he looked at her it looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Or perhaps, a pirate finally finding what he had been searching for all his years. He probably did not realize what a pathetic job he was doing at concealing the emotions that were ripping him apart, or just how much Elizabeth noticed about him.

He guided himself into her, and Elizabeth let out a little sound as he did so. Knowing she was far less experienced at this than he was, Jack started slowly with her, building a rhythm with her hips as he thrust into her as gently as he could manage.  
The initial discomfort she had felt faded quickly and she began to lose herself completely, moving her hips up and down while her fingernails raked against the skin on his back, which made him shiver with satisfaction.

Her head rested near his shoulder, and she placed small, delicate kisses there as he moved in and out of her. She could feel something building up inside her, and it urged his to move faster and harder against him, something he seemed happy to comply with. As the pressure intensified, she threw her head back, basking in the sound of her moans and his heavy breathing.

He was very close, but he wanted to make sure she climaxed. He knew she could not be very far off, if her moaning and sighing was any indication. The feeling of her walls clenched around him so tightly and the sounds she was making were becoming unbearable and he wanted to find release so badly. . .

The feeling of him letting go pushed her off the edge. She screamed his name to the ceiling and clutched at his arms, his back. . .everything, while she rode out the feeling for as long as possible. She had never felt such intense pleasure, such absolute bliss.

When the feeling subsided, she rolled over so that her head could lay in his chest. There was silence, but not an uncomfortable sort. It was just the feeling of her heartbeat racing and the thudding of his in the night. She knew, even in her drunken state with Captain Jack Sparrow nearly naked beneath her that this had been a horrible mistake. And she knew, without a doubt, that it would come back to get her later.

“Jack” she murmured into the darkness of the cabin, “Why have we done this?”

He sighed. He was hoping she would not ask something like that, though it was completely predictable for her to. “One word, luv” he said softly, “Curiosity.”

A/N: Sooooo, what'd you think?  
I recently marathoned all of the PotC movies again and I must say there was even less Sparrabeth than I remembered :(  
I was not sure if this idea had been done before or whatever. If it has, I'm sorry. If it hasn't, great.  
I am super slow at updating fics but I promise I will do my best to be better at it if this gets a decent response.  
Thanks so much for reading! Review please!  
xoxo  
~Robin


	2. Chapter 1

First, you think the worst is a broken heart

What's gonna kill you is the second part

And the third is when your world splits down the middle

Fourth you're think you're gonna fix yourself

Fifth, you see them with someone else

And sixth is when you admit, you may have fucked up a little

-Six Degrees of Separation, The Script

~xx~

Only six more years

Only six more years until she'll get to see Will again. However, it is quite difficult to be all that excited about it given that it really is such a long time. Luckily, she has her son. Without him, Elizabeth would likely be excruciatingly bored out here by herself.

Will met Elizabeth's son for the first time four years ago. He's a lovely boy. He's smart, handsome, and adventurous. But aside from those qualities. . .he's nothing like Will. In fact, with his pirate hat on, the boy is a spitting image of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth had not thought the secret would be at all difficult to keep to herself. After all, she would only see Will once every ten years, and she had never mentioned it to Jack to begin with. Of course she had thought about it, but after rejecting him time and time again, she figured it would only cause trouble for her. Still, as every day passed, William Turner III grew to be more and more like his father, and less like Will.

It had been Elizabeth's hope that when Will finally got here, the two of them would hit it off, but in reality the entire time they spent together was very awkward. Young William was so uninterested in Will's stories of chivalry and good morals and such. In fact, at one point during supper the boy even went as far as to say, "Yes, but have you done anything that makes you a real pirate?"

The look on Will's face was proof enough that he felt completely shot down by a child he believed to be his son. Elizabeth had to convince William not to show Will his pirate hat, as she feared it would lead to an uncomfortable confrontation.

That night was the closest her secret had ever been to coming out.

It was especially uncomfortable when Will was lying naked on top of her, whispering that he hoped this night would bring them another child. She was certain that it would not, as Will had failed to bring her the first one.

She could not help but feel a bit relieved when he left. And as she and William watched the Dutchman sail away yet again, her son turned to her and said, "Are you absolutely certain that man is my father? He's quite boring, and I assure you, I am not."

Elizabeth sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know you're not boring, darling. I know."

William was by far the absolute sassiest ten-year-old she had ever encountered, and the second-sassiest person in general. He constantly was explaining why things were so ridiculous and how Elizabeth often needed to "stop thinkin' so much" and "maybe try some rum like those pirates do."

She hoped that a love for rum was not genetic. William and Jack had enough similarities without that one.

Elizabeth always tried her best to convince herself that she did not regret keeping this from Jack. She tried to explain to herself that going to him would simply not be sensible. He was a pirate, for God's sake, and a pirate's only love is the sea. And her only love was Will. Elizabeth and Jack were simply not compatible, and they had proven that without even being in a relationship. Jack irritated her beyond belief, and the way he always stunk of rum was so disgusting. . .well, besides the one time. The time that she had given herself to him, and the smell of rum had never been so alluring in all her life. But that time hardly counted, she was drunk!

She wonders if things would be much different if she confided in her son. William would be delighted to know that the infamous Captain Sparrow was his biological father, especially given the boy's apparent distaste for Will. That was exactly why she couldn't tell him. Much like Jack, William could not keep a secret for the life of himself, and she knew that he would brag to his friends that his father was a real pirate and that he would soon be one as well. William wanted nothing more than to be a pirate.

She sighed and stared into the darkness of her bedroom. She was never going to get to sleep with her mind running wild like this. She needed a drink, and although they didn't have a bottle of rum tucked away in the cabinet, there was some wine that she saved for nights like this. She tossed the blankets off her and rose from the bed, running her hands through her hair as she did so.

The stairs creaked as she walked down them, though likely not loud enough to wake William. He was such a heavy sleeper, she had yet to encounter anything that disturbed him enough to wake him up.

She pulled a glass from the cupboard and placed it on the counter before opening the lower cabinet and pushing bottles and jars around. She finally located the old bottle of wine, wedged in the back behind everything else.

As Elizabeth tenderly poured herself a glass of the redish liquid, she heard footsteps behind her and a voice saying, "Mum? What're you doing up?"

She was so startled that she nearly dropped the bottle right from her hand. Luckily, she caught herself, but not until after jumping almost out of her skin.

"William!" she cried, setting the bottle on the table, "I-I couldn't sleep. Why are you up, darling?"

"I heard you get up. You woke me," he tried, but Elizabeth knew he was lying. Nothing woke him, ever.

"Don't try that on me," she warned, "Tell me why you're up in the wee hours of the morning."

William looked up at her with large, halfway-crazed eyes. They were so lovely and brown, and she was so very lucky that Will hadn't noticed them. Those eyes brought back so many memories to her, because they were exact copies of Jack's.

"I couldn't sleep," William said, "Same as you."

"Oh," she murmured, picking up the bottle again, "Well in that case, boy, would you like a small glass of this? It'll help you sleep, I swear it."

William's eyes widened at the offer. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Well, of course not. I was just your age when I tried my first glass of wine. Though it was quite a different setting," she mused, her mind taking a long trip back to when she was thirteen.

"Why was it so different?"

"Well," she started, "We're here. Normal. Things were far from normal for me. I was treated almost like royalty. I was always at balls and parties. . .it was all unnecessary, really. I like what we have much better."

She poured her son a smaller glass of the wine and sighed, staring off at the wall.

"What about my father? What was he like?" William asked.

"He. . ." she trailed off, "I don't really know, honestly. But I'd like to think he was quite a lot like you."

She was speaking of Jack. This was one of the only times she could do so without anyone catching it.

"Well, I'd like to think that he's nothing like me now." William said in a way that she could surely imagine Jack saying the same thing.

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure."

"Why?" he asked quickly, cutting off her laughing.

"Oh, you just don't understand, William. Hopefully, one day you will, but that remains to be seen."

"Yes, that's true, considering we will only see him once in every ten years. That's quite a long time, mum, I don't know why you put up with it."

She smiled. Honestly, she had thought the very same thing a few times, but she would never dare to say it outright like that. "We do ridiculous things for people we love," she said, kissing him on the forehead. "Now, put the glass down. It's time we went to sleep."

He grinned up at her. "Fine. I still think you're completely bonkers though. Me and my father are nothing alike. We don't even look the same. Perhaps our hair bears some similarity, but I must have really taken after you—"

"Shhh. Just go to sleep, William. I pray one day this will all make sense." She did her best to sound stern, but she was smiling, and William knew how right he was.

~xx~

The following morning, Elizabeth was standing barefoot in the sand, watching William play out in the water.

Her dreams had been sound last night, which was a welcome change. She often had vivid dreams about the Black Pearl and her experiences there. She also dreamed about Jack, hard as she tried not to. Sometimes she'd replay the time that he'd ravished her, and other times she would simply create an imaginary future between the two of them. She always felt guilty about it, but she couldn't help herself. It was harmless to imagine things like that, and yet it was harmful to herself.

Some days she would look out at the sea and imagine the ship so clearly, as if it was sailing towards her. The black sails whipping in the wind and the ship riding the waves. . .

It seemed so real today. . .almost too real.

In fact, she could swear that it really was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Only know you love her when you let her go"-Let Her Go, Passenger

Elizabeth watched the ship sail closer and closer, wondering if it was real or perhaps some ridiculous delusion she was having. It looked so familiar. The black sails blowing in the wind, the odd beauty and elegance of the ship itself, the image of Jack maybe watching her from it...maybe missing her..

She tried not to think that way. After all, she loved Will, despite every reason Jack might be better for her. That's what love is, right?

William was picking up shells on the shore, finding his favorites and smiling down at them all while muttering to himself. He looked so happy, but she couldn't help but wonder if he would have turned out better with a father. Would he be different if Will were around?

She remembered what Jack had said to her years ago: "We are very much alike, me and you, you and I. Us."

Maybe William didn't turn out so much like Jack for reasons she had originally assumed. Maybe he was like Jack because Elizabeth was too.

~xx~

As the ship approached the island, Jack could see a figure coming more clearly into view, and he knew that it was Elizabeth. Her silhouette was quite memorable. She was thin and elegant looking, and completely unmistakable.

It's odd...he had forgotten so much about her. And yet even just seeing her from a distance, all of it started coming back to him. All the little things he had tried to hard not to notice. Things like her eyes and her smile. The images tortured him in a very unexpected way. Of course, he missed her at times, but he always convinced himself it was in a friendly way. It had to be for her since she had completely disregarded the one time they had let the walls come down.

He laughed at his own choice of words. There were no walls that came down. He had seduced a drunk, engaged woman. There was nothing romantic about it in the slightest. It was wrong, not tragically beautiful. And the memory of it almost makes him want to turn around.

But he can't turn around because they were approaching the island and he could hear himself yelling at the crew to anchor the ship.

~xx~

The sight of the ship anchored so close to her made Elizabeth's mind go into overdrive. How had he known? That she was on the island? In this very spot...or maybe it was all coincidence and he wasn't here because of her at all.

But she was so hopeful, even though she tried not to be. Her mind stupidly hoped that he was here for her and that he was going to scoop her up and twirl her around and take her and William onto the Pearl so they could sail away into the sunset.

She tried so hard to suppress these thoughts, but they somehow kept bubbling to the surface, along with the phrase: "Will would never know..."

~xx~

Jack and his crew walked off the ship, swaying slightly as they waded through the water.

"Wot we lookin fer, cap'n?" Pintel asked curiously.

Looking? I've just found it, Jack thought. "Ah...whatever ye can find!" He called, and he almost sounded nervous, "Maps! Gold! You know...anything!"

Everyone looked at him oddly and he did his best to ignore them.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs said, appearing next to Jack and scaring him half to death. He jumped, splashing the whole crew with water.

"Master Gibbs!" He yelped, then turned, keeping his composure as best he could. "What?"

"What exactly are ye..." He looked down, as if afraid to ask, "what're you wantin to say to her?"

Jack waved him off. "It's no matter. I'm visiting, nothing more," then, more loudly, he called, "Now off with the lot of you! Find me..." He trailed off, unsure of what he even wanted them to find since there was likely nothing on the island, "Something!"

"The compass! We need a direction!" someone yelled from behind him.

Jack looked down at his compass, but it was no help. The arrow pointed right at Elizabeth.

"Bloody stupid thing" he muttered, but he was smiling .

~xx~

Elizabeth watched as the entire crew began to walk toward her, and then they all scattered. All except Jack, who walked directly toward her.

Upon seeing the group of pirates, William had dropped his seashells, along with his jaw. He didn't even move, he just stood there gawking.

Elizabeth almost wanted to stop Jack from coming near her, and somehow thought the best way to do that would be running toward him. The problem was that she had expected him to stop walking her way. He didn't, and she ended up running right into him.

He grinned devilishly. "Happy to see me, are we, luv?" He asked her.

She blushed, but her expression was angry. "Jack...I...what are you doing!?"

He acted so nonchalant, waving his hands about as if admiring the scenery. "I happened to be in the neighborhood and I thought to drop by. I haven't interrupted anything, have I? Oh wait! Ten years, almost forgot. "

He was grinning, and Elizabeth was only becoming angrier. "What do you want, Jack?" She said through gritted teeth. It would have been more intimidating if she wasn't practically pressed up against him.

"Oh please, Lizzie I haven't come to ruin any-"

"Who are you?"

The voice, thick with curiosity, belonged to William. Jack lowered his hands and gave the boy a very perplexed look. He didn't say anything and William simply stood waiting for an answer. Elizabeth fought the urge to bury her face in her hands. She knew Jack could see it: the uncanny resemblance between William and himself.

"I," Jack finally said, a bit hesitantly, "am Captain Jack Sparrow."

William's face lit up completely. Elizabeth sighed and stared at the ground. "Are you really!?" William exclaimed.

Jack nodded. "I wouldn't lie to you, lad. What I happen to be wondering with much more intense wonderment and wonder is who you might be?"

William was silent for a moment, trying to decipher the ridiculous code Jack spoke in before he said, "I'm William. William Turner," he grinned and gave a little bow, "the third." He pointed at his mother, "And that's my mother, her name's Elizabeth."

Jack couldn't help wondering why the lad felt the need to tell him this, as he clearly had wandered up to this beach to speak with her.

He looked to Elizabeth, raising his hands again but not even knowing how to go about gesturing them, so he simply gave William a small point. "Your son?"

She nodded.

~xx~

Elizabeth watched William and Jack talking and wandering about the beach. She had excused herself to supposedly retrieve a coat from the house, but she was certain they both called her bluff. Now she distanced herself, almost afraid to interrupt the two of them. Jack was waving is hands around erratically, no doubt telling some story that would surely dazzle William completely. William was listening intently, nodding along with what Jack was saying, his eyes wide with amusement.

Elizabeth tried to tell herself that she wished William had been that way with Will, but honestly it thrilled her that Jack seemed to be hitting it off with her son. They were so very alike and she saw it every day. She just hoped that Jack wouldn't see it. If he did, everything she had been protecting for fourteen years would crumble where she stood.

Jack's eyes had that magic about them now. It was similar to the gleam they had when he talked to Elizabeth. He did not realize it was there, but to her it was unmistakable and it warmed her heart that he looked that way now. For a second, she wanted to run toward them and tell them both everything. She had a completely unrealistic fantasy about herself, Jack, and William sailing off together on the Pearl and leaving all this nonsense behind. They could be a family, maybe.

Elizabeth did not think she could ever want that with Jack, but watching this was getting to her. She had to tell herself over and over that they could not have that, that Jack didn't want it, and that she didn't want it either. She loved Will. She had merely made a stupid mistake with Jack and it was just karma that it was coming back to get her now.

She tried to erase the troubled expression from her features when she saw William running across the beach toward her. Jack was following closely behind, taking long strides and smiling at her. She wished he didn't look so happy, it made her want so many things she shouldn't.

"Mum, Captain Jack Sparrow told me so much! You wouldn't believe it! Have you ever heard of the Black Pearl? That's it, right there!" William said, pointing to the ship, "And he knows so many pirates and they're all so fantastic! How long is he staying with us? Is it long?"

Elizabeth sort of forced a smile. She was happy that William took such a liking to Jack (she wouldn't have expected anything less), but the question worried her, along with other things. "I don't know, dear, you'll have to ask him."

"Not too long, more likely," Jack said, coming up behind William, "Sorry lad, I've got a ship to captain, seas to sail!" He reached out in front if him, as if painting the picture for them.

William seemed upset, but Jack hardly seemed to notice. He was looking at Elizabeth.

"It's quite the boy you've got here, luv," he mused, "Will ought to be proud."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is."

William's head snapped up, and he was giving Elizabeth that Jack Sparrow-like look she knew very well. "Are you sure, mum?" He asked skeptically, "My father seemed unamused with me...to say the least."

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between the two of them quizzically. "Really? Well, I'd almost expect that from 'im" he muttered, then said, "I mean to say...I'm quite amused with you, lad. Savvy?" Jack smiled as if hoping it covered his comment. Elizabeth shook her head.

"That's because you're a pirate" William said matter-of-factly, "I want to be one too, that's why you like me."

Jack turned and grinned at the boy, but he didn't look back at Elizabeth afterward, and his smile sort of faded as he leaned in closer to William's face as if analyzing something there.

And Elizabeth wanted to disappear because she knew exactly what Jack was seeing. It was those lovely chocolate brown eyes that were reflected completely from Jack's eyes into William's. Elizabeth opened her mouth as if to say something but instead her mouth just trembled there as she watched Jack, hoping that it was not realization dawning on him that caused him to look the way he did now.

"What are you lookin' at?" William asked.

"I-" Jack started to say, but Elizabeth found her voice before he could finish his thought.

"You know what?" She said, "You two look utterly starved. What do you say we go in and eat something, yes?"

Jack looked up at her, almost giving her a telepathic "tsk" and she just looked away, completely avoiding eye contact.

"Oh...alright then" William said, looking back and forth between Jack and Elizabeth the same way Jack had earlier. She prayed he did not notice the little similarity but she knew she was completely screwed.

Now it was just an issue of who would confront it first.

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading! I know this took a while. Sorry, life has been stopping me from updating.

Hope y'all liked! Please review!

xoxo

~Robin


End file.
